The invention relates to a toothbrush according to the drawings wherein a toothbrush includes an electrically powered vibrating head.
For teeth-cleaning purposes nowadays use is made either of conventional manual toothbrushes or of electric toothbrushes, in the case of which a movable brush head can be motor-driven from the handle. Electric toothbrushes usually achieve a more intensive cleaning action than the manual toothbrushes, but they have the disadvantage that they are relatively bulky and expensive and may damage the gums and subject the tooth enamel to pronounced abrasion.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cost-effective toothbrush which corresponds, in size, approximately to the conventional manual toothbrushes and nevertheless allows a better cleaning action than the latter.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a toothbrush having the features of including a vibrating toothbrush head part and a power supply therefor in the handle.
Since a mechanical vibratory device which causes the head part to vibrate is accommodated in a front head part of the toothbrush, or in a neck-part region adjacent to the head part, said neck part connecting the head part to the handle, and is operatively connected to a power source, accommodated in the handle, via electrical connections running in the neck part, vibration-damming means preferably being provided in order to prevent vibration transmission to the handle, this achieves the situation where the vibrations which effect the improved cleaning action are produced predominantly in the head part and can only be felt to a slight extent in the handle, as a result of which comfortable handling of the toothbrush is achieved. A further advantage of the toothbrush according to the invention is that there is no need for any mechanical drive means to be led through the flexible neck part to the vibratory device. It is merely the electrical connections, designed as wires, cables or electrically conductive plastic tracks, which run through the neck part.